Volcanion runs with Ash/Magearna Appears/Glalie, Alakazam and Shiny Gengar unleash Mega Evolution
This is the scene where Volcanion runs with Ash gets stuck by a device, Magearna appears in the Azoth Kingdom and the heroes encounter the villains and Alva uses his staff to force his Shiny Gengar, Alakazam and Glalie mega evolve goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we cut to the mechanical kingdom with gears called the Azoth Kingdom. Then we see the man holding his staff that resembles the Mega Evolution symbol. Right next to him was his Shiny Gengar, the young boy along with Team Robot's enemies, as Dohga and Ether brings out a package. Meanwhile we cut to Volcanion running as Ash, Emerl and the others are running after it) Ash Ketchum: Slow down! Man my stomach hurts! Tai Kamiya: Dude, slow down! Davis Motomiya: Slow down! Our friend has a stomach cramp! Volcanion: Quiet humans! This is none of your concern! Rigby: Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Mordecai: Power through it dude! (Rigby grunts then continues running) Takato Matsuki: '''This is Crazy! '''Guilmon: Slow down, please! Marcus Damon: Giant rock ahead! Agumon (Data Squad): Look out! Mikey Kudo: Get down! (Volcanion hits the rock while running as the dust blinds Ash, and then gets pulled by a force while continues running) Emerl: Hold on, Ash! (Volcanion runs out of the bushes and then uses it's arms to launch in the air with mist and then Ash gets pulled by a force and crashes to Volcanion leaving the other heroes behind) Matt Ishida: '''Uh, I think they're going to be too fast. '''Gabumon: Let's teleport to follow them! (The heroes teleport then we cut to Team Rocket eating dessert) Team Rocket Yummy time! (They eat a piece of cakes) Man, that delish! (They hear Ash's yell and sees Volcanion flying towards the restaurant and many people runs off while Volcanion's steam blows Team Rocket away and lands. Then the heroes teleport back to Ash and Volcanion) Ash Ketchum: What are you doing? Emerl: Slow down, will ya? Takato Matsuki: We can't keep up with you, okay! Volcanion: Because of you, I can't get my balance! (Volcanion flies off) Ash Ketchum: Not again! (He gets pulled by a force again) (The heroes get blinded by the mist and then teleport) Team Rocket: It's twerp time! (Now we go to the landed airship is where a capsule opens reveals to be Magearna the Artifical Pokémon) Raleigh: Oh, yes! So we finally meet, this way please. (He helps Magearna to walk) I am the princes of Azoth Kingdom, my name is Raleigh. (Magearna sees the symbol on his tuxedo and walks to see the view of Azoth Kingdom and remembers as the flashback starts) Nikola: You're heart and soul will be the fortress that will protect the people of our kingdom. At least that is my perfect hope. (Flashback ends) Raleigh: I'm sorry, if you have any trouble getting here. Please forgive me. (Then Volcanion and Ash hanging on it's leg floats in the air and lands and the Emerl and the others teleport) Raleigh: Is that the Pokémon? The one who wants to take you back, Magearna? Ash, Emerl and their Friends: Magearna? Tai Kamiya: Magearna! I've heard of it, before... Takuya Kanbara: It's Magearna! (Levi and Cherie throws two Pokéballs summoning Alakazam and Glalie as Shiny Gengar steps in to fight) Matt Ishida: Check it out! Gabumon: It's our enemies again! Tai Kamiya: They got three Pokémon! Check out that Shiny Gengar! Takato Matsuki: Alakazam! Mikey Kudo: And Glalie! (Timothy the Ghost Train shows up) Timothy the Ghost Train: Hello, heroes. Agumon: A ghost train? Takuya Kanbara: Who are you? You look like Thomas, but painted silver, you have the number 0 and you look very freaky! Timothy the Ghost Train: I am, Timothy. GBF Jr.: '''What's up, heroes? '''Emerl: '''Who are you? '''GBF Jr.: '''I'm the son universe renowed gaming champion, Garrett Bobby Ferguson: Garrett Bobby Ferguson Junior! '''GBF Sr.: '''Get ready for a universe serving of revenge. '''Marcus Damon: '''So that must be you're father? '''GBF Jr.: '''That's right, now deal with our Pokémon! '''Alva: Mega Wave! (Alva swings his finger through the crystal and painfully forces Glalie, Alakazam and Shiny Gengar to mega evolve) Emerl: What the...? Ash Ketchum: Mega Evolution? Guilmon: It is there Mega Evolution! Takato Matsuki: 'Whoa, check out Glalie, Alakazam and Shiny Gengar! They're eyes are glowing purple! '''Volcanion: '(Charges) Why you! '''Klorgbane the Destroyer: Attack! Alva: '''Gengar, Psychic! (Shiny Mega Gengar activates Psychic lifing Volcanion as the force pulls Ash to Volcanion and then Ash grabs hold on the rope. Then Volcanion uses Mist to blind the Villains) '''Levi: '''Glalie, Ice Beam! (Mega Glalie fires ice beam freezing Volcanion, much our heroes and Raleigh's shock) '''Tagiru Akashi: '''You maniacs freeze that Pokémon! '''Gumdramon: What's gone into all of you!? (Mega Alakazam uses it's spoons to stop Magearna from reaching Volcanion) '''Alva: '''Now please, don't get worked up. '''Klorgbane the Destroyer: '''If you do, then you're friends gets it. (Magearna Feels worried) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes